bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
A.T.T.A.C.K and D.E.F.E.N.C.E
Attack and defence are a pair of blimps that rely on eachother to smash through defences. D.E.F.E.N.C.E (Defensive External Force Exterminating Near Certain Enemys) It was to be fitted with the latest armoring and force-field technology, there was also to be a decent sized bloon construction bay at the back, Defence was created to protect those it was assigned to, however the price of the equipment made it tough to make as the bloon forces were low on resources after taking massive losses in war, making it completely impossible to finish the prototype being developed. So the blueprints and a half-complete prototype were abandoned... DEFENCE has 17,500 health and moves at 0.75x the speed of a ZOMG, and it's fitted with multiple defensive units for protecting both itself however it weilds nothing for affecting towers. Abilities Forcefield: The effect lasts until Defence is destroyed, Attack gains an impenetrable forcefield. Decoy: It sends a few lead bloons with a 25hp forcefield protecting each of them. Emergency shields: After losing 25%/50%/75% of the max health, it gains 2 Absolute Defence that can't be removed. Heavy Decoy: It sends a BFB with a 350 hp forcefield. Eraser wave: Fires a wave that deletes any progectile it comes into contact with. Electric blocker: Fires electric charges that destroy missile like things in mid air, has a reload time of .5 seconds. DEFENCE (blueprint version) This is buildable for PVP, the monkeys managed to get the old blueprint which is significantly weaker than the newer version. The origonal DEFENCE has 10,500 health and moves at 0.45x the speed of a ZOMG, and it's fitted with multiple defensive units for protecting both itself however it weilds nothing for affecting towers. Abilities Forcefield: The effect lasts until Defence is destroyed, the strongest other blimp gains an impenetrable forcefield. Decoy: It sends a few lead bloons with a 10hp forcefield protecting each of them. Emergency shields: After losing 25%/75% of the max health, it gains 1 Absolute Defence that can't be removed. Heavy Decoy: It sends a MOAB with a 150 hp forcefield. Eraser wave: Fires a wave that deletes any progectile it comes into contact with. Electric blocker: Fires electric charges that destroy missile like things in mid air, has a reload time of 1.75 seconds. A.T.T.A.C.K (Aggressive Tower Terminator And Cereal Killer) 2 Years after the cancelling of the "Defence" project, the bloon forces were ready to continue the succeeding invasions, a seige system was developed, known as "Attack", however while arming it with tower-crippling equipment, massive weaponry and a ammo depot it became quickly very difficult to give it much armor at all while keeping the weight low enough for flight. A solution was needed to allow the attack to withstand the fire-power it was going to be faced with. Soon while developing a solution, the abandoned Defence project was remembered, the prototype was completed tests were done, it seemed perfect for the task, the equipment was updated on the blueprints and it was created to serve by the Attack. Attack has 2000 Health and moves at the same speed as Defence, but Attack can pummel defences, the built in systems can both buff the bloons made by Defence and de-buff towers. Abilities Macerator "cannon": A large "cannon" at the back fires a burst of 3 shots dealing 8 damage each at towers with splash. Amplify: All not blimp bloons gain +30 health, +1 speed and 1 A.D Amplify V2: All blimps gain +0.5x their max health, go 1.25x the speed and gain 2 A.D (this dis-cludes bosses, Attack and Defence) Decoy: See Defence. Releases 2.5x more but they don't have forcefields. Mass Decoy: Uses decoy 3x at once (The Attack version of decoy) Slowing aura: Slows all towers by 50%, causes them to fire 15% slower and slows shots within a huge area (Lasts for 15 seconds). Jam: Causes things that aren't thrown (Like standard monkeys or ninja mokeys) to be stunned for 7 seconds as they need to clear jam from the firing system. Energy blast: Every so often Attack slows down, charges the gun for 3 seconds and releases a DEVESTATING shot delivering 30 damage that pretty much always hits and it has low damaging splash in a large area. FLAK: Fires at plane-type things (from the macerator), slowing them down significantly and deals 2 damage every 2 seconds, it can't use this and energy blast or the macerator cannon shot at the same time. ChildrenCategory:Groups of Blimps Both drop 12 Moabs with both the amplify v2 buff and the 250 hp forcefield Also they drop 4 BFBs, with the amplify v2 buff and a 500 HP forcefield Item drops Attack drops the Macerator cannon. Defence drops Armor chunks. Both drops can be combined to make the "Reinforced Smasher Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses